Can't Look Away
by atalanta's apples
Summary: *COMPLETED* (yay!) Aragorn is acting extremely snotty and Legolas has no idea why. Then Legolas is pushed to the limit and tries to prove himself but will he get hurt trying?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Can't look away  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Legolas, writing stories about him would be the last thing I'd do. ;) And of course I don't own anybody else.yet..muahahaha! Author's Notes: This is my first fic out so anyone who reviews will get a very happy virtual kiss from me and my Legolas! If I can figure it out.I probably can't, I'm not a tekkie at all.and it's really quite sad because I always wanted to be like a computer hacker like Trinity from the Matrix, because it's soooo cool and makes you look very smart and sexy :) but I can't figure it out so..well.anyhoo, I'll get on with the story! Oh yeah, it's Aragorn's POV.  
  
The moonlight casts a milky, silvery sheen on him, his blond hair turning a ghostly silver. He is sitting up, sleeping or watching the night sky I cannot tell. I despise him for he is everything I am not: immortality, beauty, innocence. He possess more purity than I when I was born. I breathe in slowly, drawing a ragged breath. How I hated him but I can't look away. I move silently across the camp and stand behind him, hidden in the shadows of the tree he is leaning against, barely daring to breathe. I jump at the sound of him moving. He stands up in one fluid movemtn and looks at me. He speaks, his voice soft and deadly.  
  
"You should watch for enemies." I don't answer, my throat is locked tight. He stands up to face me, the light of the moon behind him, casting a glittery halo. Our eyes lock. We stand there like marble statues in the moonlight. We stand there so long that I think that maybe Legolas has fallen asleep. I reach up with a dirty hand, maybe to pass my hand over his eyes to see if he is asleep. His hand moves faster than a snake and slithers up to catch my hand. Neither of us give in to that silent standoff. In the background, I can hear Gimli muttering in his sleep but other than that, the night is silent. The night is hot and soon I start to sweat silently. The hand that still holds mine is cool as ice. Maybe he had turned into a marble statue for he wasn't like a living being. I despise him so much for making me feel like the mere human that I am. I refuse to back out. Then, I finally stalk to my side of the camp. The enchanting spell is broken for I have lost. Legolas resumes his potition against the tree. Silent minutes pass then, I can't help myself, I turn around and look at the still form leaning against the tree. I can't look away.  
  
*Okay, it's really short, kinda cheesy, and perhaps very cliched but did you like it? Should I add a second chapter??? I need feedback! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I still don't own anybody...wish I did though :)  
  
Author's Notes: Yah, I heard that this one caused some confusion. sorry about that. this started out as just a mental picture in my head. Even I don't know exactly what's going on! Don't worry, I'll try and figure that out as I go along. Aragorn actually likes Legolas but is in denial *gasp* I hope that kinda clears up some confusion. just tell me if something confuses you and I'll try my best to fix it. Oh yeah, this is right after Gandalf is 'fallen into shadow (I love that phrase!)' but before they reach Galadriel and stuff. Oh, and another thing, I probably won't stick to the story line, I might end up kind of going off on my own thing, I hope you don't mind. Thanks for the reviews, I'm so excited (my first ones!!! Yay!!!) Okay, enough chatting, on with the story!  
  
Morning dawned quickly on the Fellowship, or what was left of it, and they moved at a quick pace. Only when they stopped for a quick rest did Aragorn gather the courage to talk to Legolas. The scene last night played over and over in his mind and now Aragorn knew that he was crazy and that Legolas must have thought so too.  
  
"Legolas," he said, hesitating. He wasn't sure what to say at all. What was there to say? Except for the fact that he was absolutely out of his mind. Legolas peered into his eyes and waited patiently. Just as Aragorn was about to speak once more, Boromir came striding up.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe for us to be waiting around so?" he asked. His voice seemed booming, suddenly, and Aragorn wanted to be far away. He felt the last of his courage fly away like a bird out a window.  
  
"It's Aragorn's call," pointed out Legolas. "He is our leader now." Aragorn jumped at the sound of name being said. Boromir looked at Aragorn with knitted brows, looking as concerned as he wished to show. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"You looked tired," he finally said.  
  
"It's just, Gandalf and such," Aragorn said, shaking his head. He felt weary and he knew that it wasn't just the responsibility that suddenly rested upon his shoulders.  
  
It wasn't until that night when they had made camp did Aragorn get another chance to talk to Legolas. This time, it was Legolas who started to speak.  
  
"Aragorn, I need you to stop acting strange," he said, quite bluntly. "We have been friends for as long as I can remember. With the Ring of Power and everything, I can't have you turning into somebody I don't know." Aragorn blinked rapidly a couple of times. Legolas knew he was acting strange but he did not know why. The reason burned in his throat and was starting to bubble its way out of his mouth when he resolutely shut it.  
  
"I'm sorry if I have unnerved you in any way," Aragorn finally said. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, his beauty growing with his confidence. Again, Aragorn felt a pang and suddenly felt unworthy. Against his will, he felt his face twist.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked harshly. "We should all sleep when we have the chance. Do you think this is a game? This is real life." Aragorn immediately hated himself and it doubled when he saw Legolas' disappointed face. The night was dark and saved Aragorn from anyone witnessing his blushed, ashamed face. Legolas shook his head and walked back to where he was resting. Aragorn could hear him muttering to himself as he walked away, "Well I tried." Aragorn felt guilty and stupid. Was it really that hard to tell the truth? Especially to someone he had known for such a long time? When he saw Legolas' fair profile, he knew the answer.  
  
*I hope that cleared up some confusion. Ah, so Aragorn will act like a jerk yet regret it every time. When will he finally tell Legolas how he truly feels??? And if he does, will Legolas accept his reason and put aside their friendship for something more????? 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Legolas, he's tied up in my closet :) *sigh* if only.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh, I wasn't continue this story because I didn't think that it was all great but I was all encouraged by Jewel of the Twilight. Thank you so much for reviewing! So I guess this chapter goes to Jewel.  
  
Legolas bit his lip and thought as everybody else around him were still packing up. He hadn't slept that night so he had rolled away his his sleeping mat. He knew something was wrong with Aragorn, he just didn't know what it was. He had tried to ask him, to help him. Never in a million years did Legolas think that Aragorn would snap and push him away as if he were anybody else. He wasn't anybody else, they were practically brothers. He shook his head. To tell the truth, Legolas wasn't sure what to think of Aragorn. Aragorn was starting to unnerve him. That other night when he was staring at him.  
  
"Master Elf?" questioned Frodo. Legolas had to smile. He was just so innocent yet Legolas detected changes in the little hobbit. His blue eyes were no longer bright, instead they had dulled as if there were a shadow cast over them. There were shadows on his face and he looked weary.  
  
"What is it, Frodo?" he asked. Frodo furrowed a brow.  
  
"You seem almost ill." Legolas blinked.  
  
"Well," he hesitated, perhaps he could confide to Frodo. He knew that overall Frodo would be fair and would give good advice. But good advice to what? He was so confused. The last thing he wanted to do was to burden Frodo with something, especially not one of his petty problems.  
  
"I hope you aren't feeling ill, Frodo. Eat well, sleep a lot." Frodo grinned and started walking off. Legolas felt eyes on him and he slowly turned to find Aragorn staring straight at him. Legolas sighed. He wished that Aragorn would just tell him what was wrong like he used to. As soon as he met Aragorn's eyes, Aragorn's face contorted and in slid a cool, imperial mask. Legolas knew that he was not staring into Aragorn's face, rather he was looking at a stranger. Legolas shook his head again and helped the others pack up more quickly. He hoped that Aragorn's attitude wouldn't hold up. They didn't need a dictator, especially now since they lost Gandalf. Footsteps drew near and Legolas jumped to see that it was Aragorn.  
  
"Why aren't you packing?" demanded Aragorn. Legolas silently reminded himself that this was not Aragorn, rather someone else. Still, Legolas couldn't stop the mental image of him kicking Aragorn.  
  
"I'm done," he finally answered.  
  
"Then help someone else," spat out Aragorn. "We don't have time to socialize." Legolas bit the inside of his cheek to stop the tirade from escaping his mouth. Aragorn strode off and Legolas sighed with relief. He was about two seconds away from making the Ranger wish he had never been born. Still, he had been his friend for the longest time, he wondered if it was something he had done to make his friend act this way towards him.  
  
As Aragorn walked away, he mentally kicked himself. He had only walked to Legolas to maybe talk, have a few words. After all, they hadn't talked as friends since the journey started, except maybe yesterday but that didn't could because he turned nasty then too. What was wrong with him? How was it that his mouth started churning up words against his will? He hated himself then. Aragorn knew that everybody in the Fellowship were breaking their backs, he was in no position to discourage anybody. If anything, he should be the one who should be pushing them forward. He looked at Legolas, who was busily tying some blankets together. Perhaps tomorrow he will finally tell Legolas what had been happening and explain. Then Legolas would forgive him and be his friend again...and maybe something more. That'll never happen if you keep acting like this, Aragorn told himself, sternly. He would have to stop this craziness he was bringing upon himself if he wanted Legolas to be his friend ever. 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I'd be writing stories about Legolas if I owned him? Yeah, I thought not. Maybe if I wish hard enough it'll come true :)  
  
Author's Note: I actually figured out how this story will continue, surprise! It came to me when I was blow-drying my hair :) The blow dryer is a wondrous thing.....  
  
The Fellowship were moving in silence when a crash sounded very near. Legolas' ears pricked at the sound.  
  
"Orcs!" he shouted. The Fellowship halted suddenly they were invaded by Orcs. Being nearest to Frodo, Legolas took his position, protecting him. Nonetheless, Frodo unsheated Sting. Legolas was ready with an arrow in place in his bow. The air was still and hot. The only sound was of the Orcs' heavy breathing. Then Legolas loosed his arrow. It buried itself into an Orc's throat and the Orc fell heavily. Chaos errupted. From the corner of Legolas' vision, he saw Aragorn cut off the head of an Orc and Gimli swinging his heavy axe at another. Boromir had the rest of the hobbits protected. Legolas grinned; it touched him to see Boromir so fond of the little ones. Legolas threw down his bow; it was useless in hand to hand combat. With a dagger in one hand and a sword in another, he met an Orc headon. He backed away as soon as the Orc was slain.  
  
"Legolas!" cried Frodo. He was protecting himself well, for one who had no experience, Frodo had a nice swing, Legolas noted. He slew the Orc that was trying to take Frodo away. Looking slightly shaken but determined, Frodo gave Legolas a smile of gratitude. The attack from the Orcs finished as soon as it began for the Fellowship had easily defeated them. Everybody was unnerved but steady enough. It was then when Legolas found that he had a wound, a long deep cut running along his forearm. His forehead also hurt. Legolas fingered it gently and winced. It was tender and throbbing. He knew that blood roses would bloom underneath his skin. Aragorn's gray eyes turned and fixed themselves on Legolas like a hawk singling out its prey. Legolas looked up to meet his eyes, not sure what to expect.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he demanded. Legolas, startled, took a step back.  
  
"Frodo nearly died," said Aragorn, curtly. "You were the closest to him so he was your responsibility." Frodo opened his mouth to protest but Legolas answered first in a calm, leveled voice.  
  
"I protected him. If I wasn't, he wouldn't be alive." Legolas bit his tongue until crimson blood flooded into his mouth. Protesting angrily at Aragorn would only make matters worse. He could feel the eyes of all the others in the Fellowship on him and Aragorn.  
  
"You were lucky, Frodo ten-fold. Luck will not always be with us," answered Aragorn, his eyes still flashing dangerously. "Frodo, stay in the front with me from now on." Frodo looked angry and gave Legolas a piteous look. Although Frodo knew Aragorn pretty well, he still wasn't close to him and Frodo was much more comfortable around Legolas. Legolas gave Frodo an encouraging nod and Frodo shuffled up to stand next to Aragorn, eyes determindly fixed to the ground, refusing to look up at Aragorn.  
  
"Must we take care of you too?" asked Aragorn. "Protecting one ring bearer is hard enough without having to babysit an elf." Legolas couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't get out of this situation fast, blood would be shed, perferrably Aragorn's blood. He stormed away, disappearing among the woods. Aragorn watched him walk away, feeling guilty and stupid. He looked back into the faces of the Fellowship.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" demanded Boromir. "We all fought our hardest, especially Legolas. the last thing we need is for you to be hard on him. And you call him your friend," he scoffed. Next to him, Merry and Pippin were nodding in agreement. Even Sam was looking at Aragorn with disgust.  
  
"What?" asked Aragorn, throwing his arms up.  
  
"Are you kidding?" snapped Gimli. Aragorn felt that Gimli might as well have dumped a bucket of cold water over him, it felt the same way. Hearing Gimli, of everybody Gimli defend Legolas, meant that he had really done something wrong this time.  
  
"Why don't we rest here for awhile, until Legolas....comes back," Aragorn finally said. Everyone else just shrugged and just walked slightly away from Aragorn and sat down, tired.  
  
"Was I really that bad?" wondered Aragorn out loud.  
  
"Think. Think really hard, Aragorn. For being a Ranger and the heir of Islidur, you aren't too bright," said Frodo, acidly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Well you better figure it out soon." With that, Frodo left Aragorn to his own confused, awkward thoughts. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sat up in a tree, angry. Oh how he would love to give Aragorn a good hard punch in the face. What was the matter with him? He knew that no one would have acted any differently if they had been in his position. His fingers clenched and unclenched until the knuckles were white. He sat up staighter, suddenly. Well, if the high and mighty Strider thought that he was so unworthy, he would prove to him that he wasn't. Orcs did not travel in groups of ten, there were usually at least a group of twenty. He would find the other Orcs and kill them. When Aragorn sees that he is not just luck, he will demand what has possessed him lately. Legolas swung down from the trees. He knew that he was walking into suicide but he didn't care anymore. He would do anything to get that snotty, aloof face of Aragorn out of his mind. As night started to set, he moved silently to the direction of where his instinct told him the other orcs were camping.  
  
As you see, my story is actually going somewhere! Yay! Please R&R! @~}~~ 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody although I am extremely interested in owning Legolas' body. Anyone know where I can buy one? ;)  
  
Author's Note: Ah, the plot thickens. :) Oh yeah, Arwen is kind of not here. She's pretty much nonexistent because it makes things sooooo much easier for me. Sit back and enjoy the drama unfold!  
  
"Legolas!" called Frodo. He frowned. It wasn't right for Legolas to hide out for this long. He knew that he would have to come back to keep watch and such. He wished that Legolas would show himself.  
  
"Legolas!" He stumbled into a clearing and stop dead at the sight. Legolas was leaning against a tree, his breathing ragged. His hands were battered, an awful cut ran across his temple where it was still bleeding sluggishly.  
  
"Strider!" cried Frodo. He forgot about everything that Aragorn had said. Frodo just kept screaming his name over and over again, eventually his thoughts drowning out his voice. He rushed to Legolas and felt his pulse. It was very shallow.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn ran into the clearing. "Frodo, go get the others and tell them to bring healing herbs." Frodo left. Legolas blinked slowly and looked at Aragorn, his face starting to blur.  
  
"What happened? What did you do?" asked Aragorn. He picked Legolas up and cradled him in his lap.  
  
"Killed the Orcs. Not a single one left alive." His voice was so faint that Aragorn had to strain to hear. Suddenly, Legolas laughed softly.  
  
"Not so useless now, am I?" he asked.  
  
"What? Is that why?" Aragorn was speechless. He felt so shamed. It was his fault and now Legolas was badly hurt.  
  
"Why did you feel you had to prove yourself?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"To get my friend back," Legolas finally said. The hurt was starting to fade and he felt himself being pulled away. He didn't know that dying would be this easy. Legolas felt weak like a rose limp from heat. He still hadn't forgiven Aragorn and he mustered up the last bit of strength he had left and pushed himself away from Aragorn. Legolas' eyelids fluttered then shut. Just then, Frodo and the others entered the clearing. Seeing Legolas' still form, Frodo started to sob, quietly at first, then they started to rip through his body, shaking. If only Legolas was alive, he would come and tell Frodo to keep his hopes up. But he wasn't alive and Frodo was going to have a hard time accepting that. Aragorn cried too. Silent tears rolled down his face, leaving shiny tracks on his dirty face.  
  
"Forgive me, my friend," whispered Aragorn. He smoothed Legolas' tangled hair and hugged his still form tight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Legolas breathed in deeply. He felt better then he had in days. He found himself in a garden, a lovely garden. He had never seen this garden before but he still felt as if he had been here. Flowers bloomed at every corner, beautiful vibrant colors were everywhere. He heard a slight rustle behind him and he turned around. There on a marble bench sat Galadriel. Legolas frowned. He was sure that he was dead but then what was Galadriel doing here?  
  
"I am everywhere, I go anywhere I please," Galadriel said, as if hearing Legolas' thoughts, which she probably did.  
  
"Why have you come?" asked Legolas.  
  
"To talk," answered Galadriel. Legolas walked up to where Galadriel was and sat in front of her on soft grass, drawing up his knees and hugging them.  
  
"What do you wish to talk about?" he asked her.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas sighed.  
  
"I don't know what has gotten into him lately. Why must he act that way?"  
  
"Legolas," said Galadriel. "Do you know what Aragorn sees when he looks at you?" Legolas furrowed his brow.  
  
"His friend?" he guessed. Galadriel shook her head.  
  
"He used to. But lately he has started to see an elf, an elf full of immortality and beauty and purity."  
  
"Immortality?" snorted Legolas. "But look who's dead now. That still does not explain why he was so rude with me."  
  
"He felt unworthy. He felt so indescribably human that he could not stand to be around such a creature as you," said Galadriel. Legolas glanced up to look at her face but Galadriel was fingering a many-petaled rose. "And it hurt him especially because he loved you."  
  
"He loved me?" asked Legolas, incredulously. "He has a strange way of showing his love."  
  
"Love makes people do crazy things," answered Galadriel simply. "He could not stand to be with you but he could not stand to be away from you." Legolas picked at the grass, thinking.  
  
"But he made me so angry," said Legolas. Already the anger was pricking inside of him, just thinking about how Aragorn had treated him.  
  
"Be patient," said Galadriel.  
  
"But I just want my friend back," protested Legolas. "Nothing else. Besides, it's not like I have much to be patient about. I won't see Aragorn until he....dies."  
  
"But that's precisely the other thing I must talk to you about, Legolas," said Galadriel, gently. "You're not supposed to be dead." Legolas frowned.  
  
"What do you mean? I killed myself. It was my decision."  
  
"It was an insane decision made by an angry elf, not Legolas."  
  
"I don't wish to go back. It will be hard," whispered Legolas.  
  
"Give yourself time, give Aragorn space. He feels guilty every time he says something to you that he does not mean. Each time he speaks it is as if a knife has been plunged into his heart. He is new to this emotion called love."  
  
"But I do not wish to return," cried Legolas, more passionately. But inside his heart, he knew that he was not ready to die. He truly wasn't. He wanted to live. Elves were never meant to die in the first place.  
  
"Go now, Legolas," said Galadriel. "You are strong, you have the spirit of a true elf flowing in your veins. You are kind and pure. You will get through this." Galadriel leaned down and kissed Legolas gently on his forehead. Legolas felt himself being pulled away. The last thing he saw was Galadriel's wise face among a tangle of flowers. 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, not even the Orcs but honestly, I wouldn't want them even if someone offered them to me.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I'm going to wrap things up in this chapter. I hope you guys really liked it. I just would like to thank Jewel of the Twilight infinitely because if it weren't for Jewel, I really wouldn't have pushed and gone through with this story which turned out much better then I would have ever imagined it. I really got to explore this genre. I normally don't write in this subject category but I think I will from now on. Please, tell me if you liked it!  
  
Aragorn still had his face buried in Legolas' shoulder when he felt Legolas stir. Aragorn jumped in surprise, barely daring to breathe.  
  
"Are you alive?" whispered Aragorn. After a silence that dragged on for infinity, Legolas finally answered, "Yes. I was dead but I'm alive now."  
  
"Thank god," sobbed Aragorn. "Thank god." For a whole minute Aragorn would not say anything for he was crying so hard.  
  
"I will never forgive myself, Legolas," he said. Legolas saw in Aragorn's face the true friend that he had known all these years. Legolas waited patiently as Aragorn fumbled for the right words.  
  
"Let me explain myself," said Aragorn.  
  
"You don't need to, I understand," said Legolas. Looking into his face, Aragorn knew that somehow he knew.  
  
"Do you forgive me?" asked Aragorn. Legolas blinked.  
  
"How could I not?" Legolas asked. "You are my friend and you will always be my friend." Aragorn felt a rush of respect and gratitude towards Legolas. Aragorn had been so afraid that he would never see him again and if he did, he was afraid that Legolas would never want to see him again. Aragorn couldn't push away the memory of Legolas pulling himself away from Aragorn as he died.  
  
"How'd you come back?" asked Aragorn. Legolas sat up.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to die," he said.  
  
"I thought elves couldn't die. Aren't you immortal?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"They don't die unless they are killed."  
  
"Did you know that you were going to die?" asked Aragorn. He remembered Legolas' reason and hung his face, unable to look into Legolas'.  
  
"I did but frankly, I didn't care at the time. I was too angry. But it's okay, Aragorn. I acted rashly and it was my fault."  
  
"No, friend. It was mine. If I had not acted to stupidly...."  
  
"Then I never would have learned something very important," said Legolas, answering Aragorn for him.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" asked Aragorn, looking at Legolas' wound.  
  
"Yes, I will be all right." And looking into Legolas' face, Aragorn knew that he would be all right and everything else would be all right too.  
  
*And it's a wrap! That's it. Well? What did you think? Yes, I think you know what's coming next! Please R&R! hugs @~}~~ 


End file.
